A Historical Moment
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: In the year 2174 time travel is as easy as a walk in the park. However it can only be achieved through dreaming thanks to genetic modification so nothing done in the past affects the future. Or so it shouldn't until a certain amber-eyed girl continually runs into a green-eyed, perverted alien of a man. Together, they discover secrets the world worked so hard to keep buried. {A/U}
1. Pompeii

_A Historical Moment_

_Chapter One:  
>Pompeii<em>

_Summary:  
>In the year 2174 time travel is as easy as a walk in the park. However it can only be achieve through dreaming thanks to genetic modification so nothing done in the past affects the future. Or so it shouldn't until a certain amber-eyed girl continually runs into a green-eyed, perverted alien of a man. Together, they discover secrets the world worked so hard to keep buried.<br>What is dead, may never truly be dead._

* * *

><p>A tiny plate on the wall shone a neon green, lighting the entire darkened room a dim, alien green. Not unwelcome however, as it shone with the latest news, weather and fashion suggestions par the weather. With a grumble I rose from my luscious, warm bed into the cold, morning air as it drifted in through a crack in my open window.<p>

"Ayuzawa Misaki. I swear to the prehistoric age and back, if you don't get yourself out of bed I will throw you into the Ice Age. Understand?" A sing-song yet loud voice called through my door. It was Sakura, one of my two roomates; the other being Shizuko who was quiet and very intelligent. We all attended a small high school and had to live on campus, which I didn't mind as much since it was better than my family home but I missed my mother. My little sister, Suzuna was at a middle school on the other side of the city which she lived at as well so we only saw our mother on major holidays. If that.

Seika High, the school all teens from the ages of 16 until 21 lived, breathed, ate and slept at until their graduation at the age of 21 where they would be paired off with a match chosen for them by the school to live their lives, have a few kids and settle down. Of course, it was always a male/female relationship but I have heard rumors of affairs circulating, but I'm sure these aren't true. My father died when I was young, leaving our family with a huge debt and I can never forgive him for that. See, when someone isn't careful when they Travel in their sleep they can 'Splice' themselves upon reawakening.

Which is what happened to my father.

When someone is 'Spliced' their body is literally torn apart and effectively shredded. They tell us it's what happens when you aren't careful, or try to change important aspects of history. For instance: saving Marie Antoinette from the guillotine. I don't know what my father did to become Spliced but as I said earlier; I will never forgive him.

"Misaki-chan. Hurry up! We have 'The Demographics of Travel' first period with Ms. Honoka and you know how she can be!" Sakura's voice pierced through the metal door yet again, reminding me to get my butt out of bed. Which I did.

With movements that could the fastest robot alive, I was dressed, had my teeth cleaned as well as my hair brushed and was standing in the main area of our tiny apartment dorm. Having three bedrooms, a bathroom and a food creator had its perks. Apart from the price, which was through the roof. All three of us could barely make the rent every month, but it was worth it.

I guess.

See, we don't pay the rent with coin. Oh no, we pay it with a much higher currency. Our Travels. We sell our sleep Travels to rich bastards. They tells us when and where we're going as well as a job and we do it. We have to. Or we don't get to keep our house. Err..dorm. These jobs can be anything from: finding an extinct flower and returning it, slipping a classmate a note or even something absurd like: murdering an enemy. We don't get many of those, due to the fact that they're illegal but the more money you have, the more they turn a blind eye. Waltzing over to the food creator I picked out the simplest, easiest and cheapest meal I could; toast. Plain, buttered toast. It was dry, yes. But cheap and fast. As soon as I heard the little beep I grabbed the toast and raced out the door, leaving an open-mouthed Sakura and an eating Shizuko behind. They can catch up..I hope.

I never realized how difficult it actually was to run with a piece of toast in one's mouth especially when trying to dodge poor people talking away on their Handy's (handhelds) and personal robots. I always pitied the poor things, was our society not boring enough that all you can do is laze around at home while something else does everything for you?

With heavy breathing I ran up the million stairs to the monorail station. The monorails are amazing and I always enjoyed riding it. As the carriages itself are propelled forward at immense speeds, it places down floating tracks as it needs which soon vanish after a few seconds without any weight on it. I would be worried for the birds flying, but the only birds we know are in our Travels and history books. Same situation with anything living apart from us humans. The world is now an inhospitable, concrete slab. All of our cities are in bio-domes and any hope of colonizing another planet died along with our plants, animals and anyone who couldn't get to a shelter some two hundred years ago. After the Great Death, we started using our ocean's water to power our bio-domes but when you have over a thousand domes drinking up sea water at such a fast rate, it's bound to dry up. Which it did, only thirty-seven years after we began living in these domes. Now, we use solar power or what little of it we can salvage through the thick clouds of smog, and whatever people can bring back from their individual Travels. Which wasn't always a lot, considering the rich hired lowly common people to bring back foods, wines and who knows what else.

_Now boarding monorail to Seika. _A robotic female voice droned, _Seika hosts a wide range of attractions such as: The Seika High School and the Seika Café which hosts a wide variety of delicious treats._ Right. By 'delicious treats' it means barely passable rations so old it could break your all of your teeth.

At the same time.

A horde of people squished me and pulled me into the carriage. The monorail may be heading to Seika but it was the only rail that was cheap and went everywhere. Too bad it only ran twice a day: once in the morning and once again in the evening. You miss it and you're out of luck. Sure hope you brought your walking shoes 'cause you'll need them. With a start the monorail sped off from the station, gaining more and more speed every second. You could almost see the tiny people racing onto the platforms trying to get on. Almost being the operative word when in reality you saw stretched faces. But when the only thing to look forward to was sleep in this world, you found the little things to be the most enjoyable. I dropped my bag to the floor and dug around, searching for my well-worn book that I brought back with me when I went to the 1990's when I was a child. Boy was that a strange time. With a content sigh I turned to the first page and began to read, already knowing each page by heart but I loved it all the same. Or I would have, if the long screens decorating the inside of the rail didn't beep and switch to a news channel where a news reported was screaming into a blue Handy with tears running down her face. Huh, something _not_ perfect on the Web for once.

"_Breaking News. I am here in the Chicago Dome in America." _ Well, that was interesting. We never got reports from outside Japan. Now that we were all in domes however, we all spoke a universal language. A lovely mix of English, Japanese, and French. Don't ask me why. It's just how it is.  
><em>"The dome is breaking down. I repeat the dome is breaking down! They have run out of oxygen, power and water. Everything has been severed, we are trying to figure out whether it has been tampered with or not but we are trying our bes- Oh gods above. What's happening?! What's happening to them!? Please, please help us. This...this..Oh gods. They're..they're ea-"<em> The transmission cut out abruptly, followed by a man in a suit behind a desk.

"Reports are filing in that the Chicago Dome's basic necessities have been shut down but they are being reset as we speak now. On to our top story: A new time period has been unlocked to all for free. Ancient Egypt is now open for free." The fake smile the newsman wore fooled no one. People who rode the rail were the poorest of them all and we saw through the lies that were being force-fed down our throats. Shizuko and Sakura didn't though since they were from middle-class families and every time I tried to explain it to them, they would just smile, pat my head and tell me to stop making up stories. Oh, if only I were making it up.

_Last stop. Seika High._ The automated, female voice croaked out as I stepped out of the rail and onto solid ground once more, wobbling slightly. It always happened after traveling such high speeds but inevitable. Like the tides. Or so they used to say. I let my mind wander to the news report of that poor woman in Chicago as my body automatically took me to my destination after three years of walking the same way everyday save for Mondays, which were sacred days now though they were despised in the past. Strange things do happen.

My bag banged against my knees with every step I took towards the monochrome, square building ahead of me but all I could think about was what happened on the rail. That's never happened before, and I doubt it will ever happen again. Entering the huge doors I walked straight towards my classroom not bothering to change my shoes. Apparently, Japanese students used to do that but not anymore. It was a culture thing and the only culture we have is living through other time periods. Standing in front of the blue, electrical barrier I typed my name in to a small box to the right of me and let it read my hand-print because you know, wouldn't want anyone missing school. As I walked over to my seat I noticed something: very few people were talking. Normally, everyone is screaming about and having a good ol' time talking about their Travels the previous night, except for today. Only when I spun on my heel after sitting down and glanced at the front of the room did I notice it.

There was more footage.

Of burning domes.

No one spoke. No one moved. I doubt anyone breathed as we all sat there, stone still watching people die. Something flashed in the corner of the screen and I quickly appraised it. It was a flag painted on metal with writing underneath. The flag I couldn't make out but the writing shone bright, drawing eyes towards it. It said: _Berlin._  
>I knew one thing was for certain: Chicago wasn't the only one dying.<p>

**XxXxXxX**

After that news broadcast the school dismissed us with only a few curt words. Tapping my chin I continued to walk the long distance home. How strange that two domes were burning on the same day, however I doubted this was the only time it has happened it was the first time it was on the air for all to see. Though I hoped that some people may have survived it while Traveling. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but when we Travel our body, mind and souls Travel. Meaning any injuries, bruises or bumps we receive are still there when we wake up. Speaking of traveling, my Handy beeped as soon as my thought finished. Digging it out of my bag I knew it was a job request, since it was the middle of the day and jobs usually came in at this time. Whilst balancing the Handy in the pal of my hand and my bag over my shoulder I scrolled through the description with my thumb.

**Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Destination: Pompeii ~ 79AD (CE)**

**Mission: Collect a priceless emerald necklace from Senator Alypia Waelka**

**Description: The necklace is a gold chain with an emerald in the shape of a teardrop on the end. The Senator never lets it leave her sight but you may be able to get close enough to take it from her. Once the chain has left her neck and she calls for her servants will you be brought back. You have a time limit of two Travel days before you are brought back. If you do not complete this, your pay will be docked. Best of luck.**

**Added notes: Be on guard around her husband, sons, and household. They are very high up in the Roman hierarchy.**

With a discontented sigh I threw my Handy back into my bag. Stealing a necklace? A little faux pas for my taste but whatever it means to keep our home. I just hoped I remembered enough on Roman times. That was the one with the pyramids right?

**XxXxXxX**

Not right. Not right. Damn, so many rules I had to learn but whatever for the job. The description said I had two Travel days, which roughly translates to eight hours of sleep minimum. Knowing I would get an excuse from tomorrow's lessons always sweetened the deal slightly but still, I didn't want to mess up my sleeping cycle too much. Who knows what might happen? Rubbing my eyes I left my textbook open on the common table we all shared with a small note telling the other two as to when I would be heading before dressing into my comfiest sweats and tank top and crawling into bed. Letting my eyes slowly drift shut.

With a startled yelp, I found in place of a cold breeze a warm, almost tropical breeze brush my bare shoulders. Sighing I glanced down at my stola, which resembled a long tunic-like dress with chunky straps and a small, rope belt around my waist. Protecting my feet from the burning hot ground was a pair of leather sandals which were actually quite comfortable. My stola was a flattering pink which contrasted my pale skin nicely, I also noted that pink was the color of virginity but I brushed that thought off quickly. They chose everything we wore, from the clothes to the sandals to even the undergarments. The pink was not a coincidence. Or so I hoped it was a mere coincidence, though I was usually wrong. Throughout all of my Travels, I learnt that even though you appeared out of nowhere and you look completely strange and perhaps even unwelcome, you have to walk like you belong there. Which is what I did. I strutted my way through the Forum, a large open square where sports and markets took place. Much like the Greek's Agora. However, I found the Roman's had more spirit in them, being the war-like state that they were as soldiers marched through the streets and young Roman children played with wooden swords. This is where humans belonged, in the open air not confined into tiny bio-domes to slowly wither away and die. Relishing in the screams of merchants and traders I merely walked and walked and walked in circles glancing at the market stalls every so often.

"Oh! Senator Waelka. How is your husband faring? I hope the gods are kind on his trip to Rome." A grizzly male voice spoke from over my shoulder. Hold it, Waelka? I knew that name. That was the woman I was supposed to be stealing- achem...borrowing that necklace from. Who would've thought she would be right behind me? Spinning on my heel I took in her beauty, her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was the color of golden wheat. Her stola flowed around her petite body like water and being the lady I truly am, I couldn't help but stare. Especially when she turned her body slightly and a necklace caught my attention. It was exactly as they described it to me: a gold chain and an emerald in the shape of a teardrop however they didn't mention how utterly beautiful it was to behold and I almost wanted it for myself...almost. While I was staring at her necklace I didn't really notice her walk up to me until she was right in front of my face, her beautiful blue eyes staring into my boring amber ones.

"By Venus, you are beautiful." Her voice barely reached my ears as I took in what she said. Without a moment's hesitation I was already bowing from the waist, bending my knees slightly and replying:

"Not as beautiful as you are, Senator."

"Oh silly child. I only hold the title of Senator because of my husband. Now let's look at you." She explained quickly, whilst inspecting my body for what I could assume would be slave markings or gold bangles representing marriage. She smacked her lips together and wrapped an arm through one of my own, "I'm so rude sometimes. What is your name, dear child?"

"Misa- Misara." I quickly replied, "Misara Ayuzaro." I gave her the first name that came to mind, remembering to place my first name first and not my last name as is the custom back home.

"Wonderful, you must be Sakoya's daughter? Perfect, my son is looking forward to wedding you." Her voice sung out gleefully as I tried to process what she said.

"My apologies, but marriage? I do not recall any of-" My mind began working, that was their plan, get me into the family and then I would steal the necklace. I was about to agree with her when the ground began to rumble and shake, an earthquake. We sometimes get them back home but very rarely. Within moments Alypia's guards had surrounded us to protect us, shouting something about getting back to the villa. I counted to myself while rocks rained down from the buildings.

_1...2...3..4..5...6...7, _this was a long tremble. I counted up to twelve before it finally stopped, my worried eyes found the Senator's distressed ones but as soon as I saw her inner fear it was replaced with a mask of propriety. Straightening herself up she took a hold of my arm and began dragging me down stone streets all the while telling me about how excited she was that her son would finally have someone to keep him company. Although I was only half listening as my the cogs in my mind began turning. In 62AD there was an earthquake in Pompeii and roughly 17 years after that Mount Vesuvius erupted, blanketing Pompeii in layers and layers of ash, so that would make it 79AD that Vesuvius erupted...Which was when I was sent to...and judging by how long that last earthquake was I would guess that Vesuvius is waking up, very very quickly and would erupt soon. And I would be stuck in the middle of it all. Gods have mercy on me.

"Misara? We're here." Alypia's voice called out happily, she reminded me of Sakura, but I pushed that thought away before I could get homesick. As we walked up the stone path to the villa I noticed it was impeccably designed and maintained with sprawling gardens to the left and right, oh how I missed greenery. I had been doing mainly office and factory jobs as of late and I was glad for this miniature vacation of sorts. The large doors opened as we neared them and my jaw dropped to the ground. Before me was a large, crystal blue pool with the villa situated around the pool. The whole place felt like a dream.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I can't wait to introduce you to my son. There he is! Taku! Taku! Takumai get over here this instant! Or so help me Jupiter I will- Oh good." Her tiny screaming fit ended abruptly as I saw this 'Taku' walk around the corner, scrolls held in the crook of his arm and his golden blonde hair strewn across his face and facing skyward. He was attractive, to say the least.

"Taku, meet Misara. Misara, Taku." She pointed to the both of us in turn, "His full name is Takumai Waelka, but we call him Taku." A large smile spread across her face as she excused herself. As she made her leave I fiddled with the short length of my stola which rested just above my knees, though it covered everything I suddenly felt very exposed under his piercing stare.

"It's lovely to meet you, Takumai-san." I bowed at my waist slightly, only then realizing my mistake by adding the honorific on the end. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

"Takumai-san? My mother told you to call me by Taku. Misa." Oh gods, even his voice was drop dead sexy. No. Stop that Misaki, you're here for a job. As I straightened myself from my bow, I could feel him running his gaze down the length of my body, and in that moment it felt more intimate than anything else.

"D-do you mind!?" My voice sounded forced, even to myself as my face turned a bright red and it wasn't from the heat.

"Nope." With a wave over his shoulder he turned on his heel and left. That stupid idiot.

I stomped my way the opposite of the way her was going, just to prove a point. However, this was a stupid reason especially when I realized I had no flipping idea where to go. She approached a young woman with a copper collar around her neck and beautiful bangles around her arms.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure where I am supposed to be. My name is Misara Ayzaro, and I'm a friend of Alypia's." I smiled sweetly, but then quickly grimaced as her face contorted into fear. I watched her bow to the ground then spring back up and motion me with her hand to follow her. With no other choice I did. We walked quickly, quietly and efficiently which was just how I liked it until we reached a beautiful red door. The young woman raised her fist to knock only to jump back when it opened unexpectedly, greeting us both were a pair of empty green eyes. This woman bowed and left me to face this stupid idiot I thought I lost.

"Misara, what a pleasure. Do come in." His voice sounded sickly sweet and the rolling of his eyes only added to the fact that he was being sarcastic. I chose to ignore it however and with a shrug of my shoulders I made my way into his room which consisted of a beautifully intricate four-post bed with cushions of either end, which were supported by slight waves in the wood. It was stunning, the tapping of my sandals against the floor was the only noise until I sat down on the bed expecting a hard mattress but was instead greeted with a soft, squishy one. Lying down on it I shut my eyes and my mind ran through all that had happened today, I was content. The shuffling of feet were the only sounds in the room and shortly I found the mattress dip down with extra weight followed by a warm breath running down my neck. Shooting my eyes open I was greeted with green eyes and a sly grin as Taku's face was a mere fingertip apart from my own.

"W-w-what are you doing?" A shaky voice asked, which turned out to be my own.

"Taking a look at what's mine." Was the only reply. Shaking my head as well as my arms I tried to free myself, only for Taku's hands to capture my wrists and wrench them above my head as he stared into my amber eyes as if looking for the secrets of the universe. Of course I had to tell him that.

"You won't find the secrets to the gods in my eyes, pervert. So, get off of me." I tried futility once more to free myself from his grasp to no avail. I could only squirm my body as his face closed the small distance between our faces and his lips found my own. Who was this pervert to steal my first kiss? My hand curled into a fist ready to slam this man into the ground before with a sudden realization I recalled that school had actually been useful for once and taught me how to go about something like this. So, instead of destroying him which I would still like very much to do. I played along, which wasn't as hard as it should have been.

Damn.

Opening my own mouth I ran my tongue along his lower lip, nibbling on it slightly to which he responded with opening his own mouth. We engaged in a possessive struggle for control until I decided to let him win whilst doing this, he let go of my wrists and instead placed his hands behind my neck and waist as he shifted me onto his lap. What a pervert. Curling my fingers into his golden blonde hair I tried to tell myself that this was only part of the job and that little feeling inside of my chest was nothing. Running my fingers down his arm and down his chest was glorious, as all of his muscles were toned from swimming and I could only assume were a beautiful sun-kissed gold from the sun here in Pompeii. The kiss was cut short and I almost sighed in disappointment..you know, to give him the benefit of the doubt of course. However, a moan felt its way up my throat when he started kissing along my jawline, down my neck and along an exposed collarbone before returning to my lips once more as I shifted my hips slightly whilst sitting on his lap. I felt something poke into my inner thigh, running my fingers down his abdominal muscles I felt along his pocket, only to be greeted with a key and a small dagger on his hip. Smilling against his lips I pushed him back down on the bed, grabbing the dagger in one motion and placing it against his neck whilst my other hand grabbed the key.

"Looks like little Misa has some teeth." He spoke coyly as if knowing a secret that I didn't. Stupid pervert. Grinning down at him I leaned closed, reaching over him to tie his arms with the rope belt that had somehow been discarded on the bed. I wondered where that went. Standing up from his body was more difficult than it looks, especially when he wraps his legs around your waist while trying to get up. However, by some miracle I stood and unfortunately, I didn't have another rope.

"Now, now Taku. You best stay there until otherwise, savy?" My pirate twang sneaked into my question. Damn it all. I made my way over to the door, taking one last look at the man tied up on his own bed and after tucking the dagger into a small pocket in my stola I made my way out, to look for the bloody necklace.

Which as it turns out, was no trouble at all. Considering that Alypia was bathing in the large pool that the villa surrounded. As I walked around the pool, I found the necklace under a pile of her discarded clothing. Quickly placing it into the pocket with the dagger I tried to come up with ideas as to how I would be able to get her to call her servants. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait too long because as soon as I had the necklace in my pocket I heard her sing-song voice for a servant to bring her more grapes. Hopefully that counted.

It did. I felt my toes tingling, then the rest of my body as I found drowsiness overcome me. It was stupid of me to stand, but what choice did I have? The last thing I remember before falling asleep and ending my Travel was falling into warmth and emerald eyes fill my vision.

**XxXxXxX**

I awoke to a cool breeze, and a note pinned to my blanket:

**Congratulations Ayuzawa Misaki.**

**Your rent for this month and the next has been paid. You did splendidly.**

**~ M**

That's the first time I've seen a note before. Or even an initial. Something was going on and as I thought back the only thing different that I could recall was the fact that Taku was there. Thinking about him made my face burn a bright red. Thank goodness I wouldn't remember anything about my Travels come proper morning, which wasn't until a few hours since it was still dark out.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. 5,015 words not including this Author's Note. Hehe, this is also my first Maid-sama fanfic so yes, I know it was a little OOC but these are different times...literally! I did write this between the hours of 1am-3am so please don't be too harsh when judging my beautiful spelling and/or grammar. **

**Disclaimer:  
>I do not own Maid-Sama. Which stinks. But you know.<strong>

**Question time:  
>Where would you like to see done next chapter? I'm deciding between Ancient Egypt or the 1920's. But if you have any other ideas let me know because every 5 chapters will be the reader's choice. That's right. You'll get to decide where you want to see them. It can be anything..and I mean anything. I'll post more information about it next chapter.<strong>

**Don't forget to read, review, recommend! Every review helps me become a better author, and more reviews may mean faster updates. Mwhahaha. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but flames will be extinguished.  
>Ja ne,<br>Snowy XxX**


	2. America, 1920's

_A Historical Moment_

_Chapter Two:  
>America, 1920's<em>

_Summary:  
>After the events in Pompeii, Misaki has no idea what's to come. Nor why the thousands of bio-domes around the world are all of sudden being destroyed. However:<br>What is dead, may never be truly dead_

* * *

><p>With a shudder and a jump, I woke myself from her deep slumber that always followed a Travel. The note from earlier this morning fluttering down from my warm and cozy bed onto the floor beneath, like a leaf on the wind. A loud knock echoed from my door, Sakura's voice whining out.<p>

"Misa-chaaaaaaaan. Up, up, up! It's time for school."  
>With a slow, shuddering breath I slipped my legs out of the warmth of my bed and into the horrible world that lay outside. As I hurried around my room collecting my uniform and textbooks I began to wonder how our society got itself into this mess. The rumors in the poorest slums and whispers behind high-class glove-clad hands and fans tell two different stories. The Slummers say that the ability to Travel was forced upon every living human being through the water we drink, air we breathe and food we eat. Whereas the Richies say that it was a gift that science handed to human beings on a silver platter so that we may dine in the best time periods. Whatever that means. Although, in both tales there is always a few things that are exactly the same:<p>

First being that we've had the 'ability' to Travel for 160 years. However, this is just an estimate.

Second being that the first humans who gained the ability immediately died by 'splicing' after their first visits

Lastly, the ones that _did_ survive the first time Traveling became something..otherworldly.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I dismissed any strange thoughts about the past. As I pulled my skirt on, my foot stepped on something that crackled, which I assumed was paper. My suspicions were proved correct when I glanced down and found yet another job form. Holy rations, the note from my last job said that my rent would be paid for this month and the next although when I glanced at the note in its entirety I found it wasn't for rent but rather luxury items. Of course, I found this strange. Why would one of these high-class, pompous bastards offer up pricey luxury items to a lower class citizen like myself? That whole thought was impossible on its own, but add to the fact that it was in exchange for a job!? Inconceivable.

Perhaps I should explain myself, our society has been divided up into a feudal-like system. The Richies, Middletons and the Slummers.

The Richies are the ruling class that are very wealthy, and they continue to gain wealth by bending the laws set in place about altering the past. By bending these laws the Richies go back into the past and alter things, giving themselves wealth and influence.

The Middletons are your run-of-the-mill citizens. More concerned about the state of their homes and families than the business of the government, they Travel for pleasure like the Richies though I would assume they take no enjoyment in it. I can only imagine however as my family has always been poor, therefore placing us in the category of Slummers meaning that I've always had to live hand to mouth, but for some reason for the next month and a bit I can somewhat relax since my rent has been paid.

Walking down to the monorail station had never been so difficult, for whatever reason my steps were sluggish and slow as the body that had never failed me began creaking and putting up such a fight although when I examined the monorail pull into the station I sprinted up the million stairs.

_Doors closing. Stand clear._ The monotone, female voice droned out which only made me increase the speed of my sprint increase as I just managed to squeeze between the two heavy metal doors as the rail began to start its journey towards Seika.

**XxXxXxX**

Never had I ever imagined how lovely it would be to treat myself in the public baths. Something I had never done before due to my lack of funds before this particular moment. Actually, truth be told, I had ever had a bath before this moment as they were only saved for the extremely rich...or those who could actually afford to go to public bathhouses since the rest of us stuck to plain old three-minute showers.

Breathing a sigh of relief I let my muscles relax in the steaming water, a towel wrapped around my hair to keep my ink black hair from getting wet, though considering how humid it was within these walls I could only guess that it was in fact already wet. Glancing around the bathhouse I noticed something peculiar; there were no elder people here. Nor any younger than my tender age of seventeen. Although I had never been to a public bathhouse before I would have naturally assumed that there would be younger and older people. Yet the more I pondered about it, the more puzzled I became, so with my interest piqued I swam..more like waddled.. my way over to a young girl my age with brown hair and a bright red streak running through her otherwise solid brown hair.

"_Ohayo, jeune ami_. I was wondering if you would be able to answer a question for me?" **(1)**

"Oh, _oui_, of course I can. What seems to be the problem?" Her sweet voice replied.

"Why are there no young or old people here? I have never been to the public bathhouse before."

"No young people nor any older people come here." Brown eyes met my own, behind them screamed that she was lying but by the look on her face and her eyes darting around the place I could tell that she was deeply afraid of something. Though of what, I wasn't sure. That was until my eyes caught the female 'attendants' standing around the tiled walls of the warm room.

These weren't attendants... They were guards.

After thanking the young woman, I quickly jumped out of the bath and headed towards the change rooms to grab my street attire and flee this place. However, luck was not on my side as a hand clamped down on my shoulder a few steps from the change room door. Spinning around at my assailant I took up a defensive position, to be met with the 'kind' face of an 'attendant' holding out a bright white towel.

"You dropped this." The towel was thrown into my hands. Quickly thanking her I walked backwards into the change room. Only to bump into a broad chest of a man. Lady Luck really hated me today.. As I began to apologize to the man I realized he wasn't behind me as he had retreated to the male section of the bathhouse. With a shrug I approached my locker and after letting it scan my thumbprint it swung open with a loud _clank_ and a piece of paper floated out of it. Although the message on the paper didn't concern me as much as the fact that it was written on true, white paper which was becoming more and more expensive as weeks dragged by. Flipping the small piece of paper open with my thumb I decided to read it's contents.

****Ayuzawa Misaki****

****Destination: 1920's America****

****Mission: Discover the heir to the Walker Company****

****Description: After the legitimate heir to the Walker Construction Company died mysteriously, there have been rumors that an illegitimate heir has been running the company in his stead. Discover who he is and if need be take fatal action. Gain his trust; whether it be as friends or lovers need not matter. If this illegitimate heir is truly running the company dispose of him. If not, then do what you do best my dear Misaki: fade into memory.****

****Added notes: You will take the persona of a gangster in an Italian-American gang mob. As Prohibition is in place, be wary of any alcohol consumed as it can be very dangerous and may kill. Be on guard, kitten.****

****-M****

KITTEN!? Who was he to call me 'kitten'. I didn't know who this man even was. Although, alcohol? What an interesting method of escaping one's troubles. Also, why did the name 'Walker' seem to strike a memory? I could have sworn I had heard that somewhere before, but couldn't place my finger on it. Knowing myself I decided to go to sleep as soon as possible, the more sleep I achieved the better I would feel. Especially considering I was about to Travel into the time period of the Great Depression. Great.

**XxXxXxX**

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
>The lonely nights<br>Dreaming of a song.  
>The melody haunts my reverie<br>And I am once again with you.  
>When our love was new, and each kiss an inspiration.<br>But that was long ago, and now my consolation  
>Is in the stardust of a song.<em>

A busty woman sang into a microphone standing on itself, her red lips moving around each syllable as her melodic voice sung out around the swing bar which reeked of cigars, moonshine and something else which I would rather not seek more information into. Shifting in the old leather seat, I noticed my limbs weren't able to move as freely as I would have liked them to and by glancing down at her attire it was easy to see why. A tailored, grey, pin-stripe suit covered my limbs and midriff whilst my chest was uncovered as the suit's 'wings' opened up, yet it covered all that it needed to.  
>It was revealing yet not.<br>It was sexy yet...well...sexy.  
>Needless to say, I looked gangster. The added American Colt M1911 attached on a holster on my hip just completed my look. Feeling powerful I brushed my hair back over my suited shoulder before meeting the brown eyes of a fellow gang-member, and judging by the tattoo of an ouroboros tattoo with a rose in the circle the serpent left. After a quick check at my collarbone I quickly added two and two together, you know just in case, and made sure he was in my own gang.<p>

"Beat it, bimbo." **  
><strong>

"C'mon baby, I know you carry a torch for me. I'll check ya later if you want." His lust-filled brown eye winked at me, leaving shivers down my spine and bile rise up in my throat. The thought of this man 'checking' me, or kissing is commonly known, left a bad taste in my mouth and seemed horrid to even _think_ about.

"Dry up before I bump ya off, mate. Got it?" I was glad for once that with every Travel I automatically knew the language and how to act or else I would never know what to do. Though my mind translated what my mouth was saying: _Shut up before I kill you.  
><em>Although my brain was still processing what he said to me before I assumed it went something along the lines of: _I know you love me, I'll kiss ya later if you want._

As soon as this brown-haired gang member arrived he quickly left as his eyes glared at something or some_one_ over my shoulder. Adjusting myself in my seat, and placing a hand on my gun I peeked over my shoulder to be met with...Tawagoto...Merde..Those same green eyes and blonde hair that I met in Pompeii. A cold sweat began to break out on my forehead and on the nape of my neck.

I had to get out of here, and fast.

There was an exit door over in the far corner but it was guarded by a big brute of a man. Who was also balding. I could hear Taku's footsteps grow nearer to where I was seated, even over the roar of the band and audience. Which is when a sudden thought crossed my mind: all stages had _back_stages. Without a second thought I jumped out of the booth, onto the tiny wooden table and ran over towards the stage, my long legs taking long strides and my breath coming easy even though I never ran. Perhaps another benefit of being a gangster is the active lifestyle?

"Bum's rash, dame, before I beat ya with a dead soldier." _Leave now, lady, before I beat ya with an empty beer bottle__  
><em>

I didn't have to hear it twice before I bolted towards the wings of the stage leading to the backstage. With a pounding heart and adrenaline pumping through my veins I ran. A slap of heavy footsteps behind me, obviously male which were very quickly catching up with me before a sudden thought crossed my mind.

I was a mobster, therefore I was in a gang, which meant this body should be trained in martial arts. Or at least packing fire power. So there should be a gun of some sorts on my body.  
>The gun on my hip! Arms wrapped around my midriff as my hand reached for the Colt in its hip holster. Unfortunately I was slammed against a hard chest with my bare hand gripping the handle of the gun with enough force to break a glass.<p>

"Hello there sweetheart. Why would a member of mine flee from my presence?" The blonde bastard's voice whispered into my ear. The stench of alcohol wafted into my nose from his breath.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Idiot." I spat between clenched teeth.

"Why would I do that, Mimi?" A sickly sweet voice inquired, "Especially when you're mine."

"I'm not yours, Taku. I belong to no-one."

"Taku? Oh dear Mimi, have you forgotten my name already? It's Ta." His muscular arms spun me around so I was facing him, him and his sexy jawline. No Miaski, don't think about that! Bad Misaki. Whilst scolding myself internally I didn't notice his face suddenly in my own, a growl rising in his chest and a sneer curling around his lips.

"My little whore, you ran from me. For that, you better apologise or I will kill you." The sickly sweet voice I was used to hearing became something sinister and blood-thirsty. Like hell I would apologise to this idiot.

"Never. Go die in a hole."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. My breath was knocked out of my lungs as he threw me to the ground, blood pouring down my back as my head hit the solid ground. If I showed any emotion or pain it would only lead him on, but thoughts ran through my head wondering if I would even survive this. Breathing became very difficult as his strong hands wrapped around my neck and his legs pinned my arms down to my sides. Black spots began to appear in my vision, fading in and out and I knew that very shortly I would lose consiousness. Although a large black oval lay in my peripheral vision, unsure what it was I quickly darted my eyes towards it, soon to discover it was the gun that must have fallen out of the holster on my hip. My hands were still pinned beneath his legs, so I did the only thing a woman would do whilst in this intimidating position: I moaned slightly to make him loosen his grip, and when it had I rammed my head into his nose, smiling sinfully as I watched the blood pour of his bruising, yet broken nose. Without hesitation I skidded over towards the American Colt, and spinning around on my heel like a true mobster aiming right between his ice blue eyes.  
>Wait...Taku's-Ta's eyes were green. Not blue.<p>

"_Videtur quod non omne quod est , est , o dulcis Misaki . Vigilate tuum._" Latin spilled out of his mouth, my eyes widening as my brain somehow loosely translated the saying:  
><em>Not everything is as it seems, my sweet Misaki. Watch your back.<em>

Ta shook his head to and fro as his eyes dissolved to their normal green and honed in on the barrel of the gun which was now pointed right between his eyes.

"You wouldn't Mimi. I run the Walker Construction Company now, besides, I know you. You're more of a flapper than a true mobster."

My hand shook slightly, he was right. I wasn't a true mobster. But I wasn't a flapper either. I was Misaki Ayuzawa, daughter to Minako Ayuzawa and a bastard of a father. I had visited times and places the world couldn't even imagine and could see what was going on in the world I truly belonged to. But then again, I didn't belong anywhere truly...my soul was split across hundreds of time periods.

"You're right Ta. I'm not a true mobster." His expression relaxed slightly, "But then again, I'm not even from this century."  
>I waited for a response, yet recieved none. So at that I continued to talk.<p>

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. You're a heartless, blood-thirsty bastard and I hope to whatever gods are listening that I don't see your sexy-I mean ugly face. Ever. Again."

Then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so it's a little shorter than I wanted it. PLUS, a lot later than I wanted and for that I'm really _really_ sorry but I hit a huge writer's block. Anyway, it's here now and I have a poll on my profile so tell me where or when you wanna go next! The next chapter's time period will be decided on the one with the most votes! **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, following and adding it to your favorites. My little Time Travelers you! Tell me what you think about this chapter, either as a review or a PM. Any questions or queries? Don't hesitate to ask them.**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Which stinks..but what can you do?<strong>

**Translation Notes:  
>(1) "Ohayo, jeune ami." Hello, young friend.<strong>

****Don't forget to read, review, recommend! Every review helps me become a better author, and more reviews may mean faster updates. Mwhahaha. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but flames will be extinguished.  
>Ja ne,<br>Snowy XxX****

****Don't forget:  
>What is dead, may never truly be dead.<strong>**


	3. World War II (Part One)

_A Historical Moment_

_Chapter Three:  
>World War II ~ Part One<em>

_Summary:  
>With a mysterious 'M' lurking around Misaki and a blonde haired, green-eyed devil seeming to follow her; What's a girl to do? Especially when the threat of burning<br>__bio-domes is dumped right on her doorstep. _

_What is dead, may never truly be dead._

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the events in 1920's America; yet I could feel his blood-thirsty hands on my neck and the spray of his blood on my face. After returning from my Travel I had run to the shower - scrubbing every last bit of my skin until the water ran clear. Although, that may have been my imagination...Nothing comes back with us from a Travel to the past, no: money, items and certainly not blood. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I <em>had<em> come back with blood all over my face and pyjamas.

Sighing, I shook my head to clear the image and memory. Without a new task or 'mission' I hadn't been Traveling as much which meant a lot more sleep for me, which was nice but it also gave me time to catch up on the mountains of schoolwork I had missed. Not to mention it was officially break now, meaning I had days away from the gruelling impact of school and had nights to myself as well. Rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand and glancing at the time I nearly collapsed as it was nearly six in the evening, so without further ado; my keys were in hand, my shoes on my feet and was outside before the clock even ticked a minute later.

It turns out, there aren't any ration centres -I mean, restaurants- open at six on a weeknight. Of course, I didn't really expect any to be open but with nearly no food at home this was the next best thing. The blistering sun was fading down into the horizon, the bio-sphere's shield protecting us from becoming fried Humans. I've heard people compare the sun to twelve nuclear reactors going off at once, but I still like to think of the sun being our own personal microwave. _Ding! _Homo A La Sapiens anyone? A small chuckle burst out from my chest; sometimes, I amuse myself. Even so, we weren't living long anymore at least not as long as they lived a hundred-ish years ago.  
>We were lucky to hit 35 these days. This lead to hundreds of the richest people in the world cryogenically freeze themselves and permanently live in a specific time period and since their real bodies never aged, neither did they. Ever hear about the living dead? Vampires, even? Well, these are them...or were...Time periods confuse me. The rest of us though live ordinary, somewhat short lives traveling the eons and slaving away.<p>

Entering the small, hole-in-the-wall ration centre the stench of body odour and must hit me like a brick wall, causing my nose to wrinkle. I wish the body odour was the worst smell in the place but of course not - not in this part of town at least - blood also has the delicacy to lace itself in the surroundings. With a hefty sigh I headed towards an empty booth in the far corner of the room which would give me a view of the entire place. The material of the chair sagged under the additional weight and a holographic menu popped up in front of me, its green light shining across my face. Nearly choking on the prices I should've assumed that the place was run by a gang the moment I walked in...Nevertheless, I knew from experience that if you tried to leave before you had purchased anything you'd be met by cold steel. I calibrated the flipping, over-priced menu with my right hand I scanned the entirety of the thing in a few minutes before deciding on a chicken katsu don as it was cheap, but not extremely cheap. I could splurge a little if I wanted to right? Unfortunately, only the wealthiest and most renowned people could afford real chicken so when I received my meal, the chicken was a sad mixture of tofu, soya and extender. The sauce on the other hand was delicious and masked the horrible taste of the grey ration. The rice? It was simple brown rice, who could afford white rice these days? Both credit-wise and nutritionally-wise.

When my bowl was back to its shining, silver self a busty red-head with similar red lips made her way over to where I was sitting. There was something about her lips which struck a memory from a few weeks ago. Shaking my head, I swore and hoped for the life of me that she wasn't someone I encountered when I Travelled. Meeting someone in your real life from a Travel was never supposed to happen it was genetically impossible.

"Well, someone was a hungry one." Her melodic, somewhat Russian voice said as the corners of her lips tilted somewhat into a smile. Well, at least I assume it was Russian.

"Me? Oh. Uh.." Crap, get your thoughts together Misaki! "Yes, yes, I was thank you. It was a lovely meal do thank whomever cooked it." There, that wasn't _so _bad, was it?

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Did you come here alone? It's dangerous to walk the streets late at night, especially in these parts. Seisen isn't the safest, not in these times."

_'These times.' _What did she mean by that? Her first question stuck in my mind though when she inquired if I came alone. If there's one thing I know, it's never tell potential predators anything about yourself. I didn't know these people, nor did I trust them. What can I say?

"Don't mind my question, but do you sing?" I inquired sweetly.

Her eyes widened at my question as if she were taken aback. "Da- Oui, I do actually. I love jazz and olden music from the 1920's." She smiled this time, a real true smile that caused my own to tilt upwards. So I had met this woman before. This was _not_ good. "And do you, sweet Mimi, go around shooting your bosses?"

My blood ran cold and sweat broke out on my forehead. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This was **not** good at_ all. I had successfully kept my Travels and my home life separate but this Russian, busty, red-haired woman who reminded me of Jessica Rabbit (An awesome movie from the 2000's) and broke that lovely wall I had built up between my lives. Suddenly, her sweet smile was malicious and her green eyes seemed cold and far away. My hands clenched into fists as I stared at her, possibly pale as a ghost and opening and closing my jaw closely resembling a fish.

"Shame. You would've made a good member." She leaned closer to me, her breasts nearly falling out of her strapless white shirt, her breath smelled sweet but a sickly sweet. "You should go, Mimi before Boss gets here. He doesn't take it well when you kill his leader. Well, maybe he will, considering since you killed Tak- Ta he was able to raise the ranks and-" The woman was cut off by the sound of heavy boots echoed on the wooden floor seemingly coming closer and closer to where I was seated. What was with trouble and attaching itself to me?

"What do we have here, Anya?" A young man waltzed up to the woman, who was apparently called Anya, and smirked down at her. His yellow hair matched his yellow eyes and somewhat matched his expensive suit that hung itself on his somewhat slim frame, a small white tube hung from the right side of his mouth that glowed a furious, royal blue at the end. I knew exactly what it was: a_ mizu tabako. _A cigarette again for the wealthy (and whoever could get themselves enough credit) for tobacco addictions. Except of tobacco, it was powered by water with a filter that gave the taste of tobacco. Not only was the machine itself prized but the water itself was as well, as it wasn't the easiest thing to come across.

"Nothing, To-To." Anya's sickly sweet voice responded, snapping me out of my thoughts and bringing my attention to the two of them as they rubbed noses with each other. Gross.

"It's doesn't look like nothing, Anya." Pain flashed across her face quickly before she reset it back into it's more neutral one. "Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me To-To?!"

"Many times, you've told me many tim- _Ow!_ You're hurting me, Tora! L-l-let go!"

"_Good._"

That one word sent a shiver down my spine as all I could do was sit there and listen to what was happening. Too soon, Tora's attention reseted itself on me. He reminded me of Taku or Ta, whatever he wanted to call himself. The _mizu tabako_ rolled between his lips for a few moments and I was tempted to pull it out and smash it on the ground but restrained myself since Tora would probably slit my throat for doing something like that. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my clenched fist that was laying on the table and pulled me out of my street and towards the door. I must have looked confused because he then spoke:

"I'm escorting you home, idiot. Don't worry, I won't rape you, if that's what you're worried about. Then again, I guess it wouldn't really be considered rape then." A dark chuckle reverberated in his chest. "Besides, I need to talk to you."

He left it at that as he began walking in the direction opposite my home.

"I live this way, you realise?"

Turning on his heel in a 180 degree turn he walked by me, obviously expecting me to catch up.

"What do you have to tell me To-To?" I teased, hoping he'd leave me alone. Watching his face I waited for a reaction a snarl was the only one.

"Five things really. The first being, you're an idiot. The second being, you're an idiot-" A child on a bike swerved around Tora as the latter swore loudly in a language I hadn't heard before, "The third being, that things are just beginning. The fourth being that whatever you do back in the past has a resonating effect here in the future-"

"No. You're lying. Nothing that happens in the past effects the future! It's Travelling 101." I cut him off.

"Shut up and let me finish, baka! As I was saying, it can have a resonating effect here in the future, _he_ hasn't been the same since he- look it doesn't matter just keep that in mind, alright?" _  
><em>

_'He?'_

"Alright?" Tora prodded.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the fifth thing?" I impatiently inquired, as we began nearing my home.

"The fifth being; what is dead, dear Misaki, may not truly be dead." With that he slapped an envelope into my hand and walked away with a wink.

What in the seven hells could he mean by that?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Turns out in the envelope there was a stack of credit notes - probably drug money from selling tobacco - and a note that simply said: **Let's have a blast together - M**

You know what M? I'm getting real tired of your shit. I was so mad I couldn't even be bothered translating myself as I furiously kicked my bed post over and over again. After I had gotten some of my anger out I took a deep breath and crawled into my bed, squishing my plush maid, _Satsuki_, who according to Hinata was just to moe. Tear poured down my face as I fell asleep, my thoughts on the man who I had shot.

The man who would never breathe again.

The man who would never see the world again.

The man who would never love again.

The man who would never live.

That was when the first bomb jerked me out of my sleep and I was met with a pair of emerald green eyes and a large, white, toothy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh shingles! What could this mean? What did Tora mean by saying things are just beginning? He has to be lying...right? Also, bombs!? I can just hear your outrage and I know I'll get a few reviews along the lines of: "WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN TO PULL WITH US SNOWY!?"  
>Well...let's just say it's a secret and I've been wanting to write a story about it for ages. So, let's play a guessing game shall we?<strong>

**Question for the future: Silver screen was graced with the presence of it in the early 1930's.  
>That's all you're getting from me! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama. If I did, it would be never-ending and we'd see little Takumisas running around. Oops. *devilish grin***

**Future Travels: Where would you like to see Misa-chan Travel next? Head over to my profile and vote for your favourite there! If it's not there, PM me or review and I'll _possibly_ add it. **

**Don't forget to read, review, recommend. Every review helps me become a better author and I love seeing reviews because it fills me with happiness. More reviews means faster and lengthier updates. Do note that I have exams in two weeks...don't worry though, after that I have summer break (Go Aussies!) and will update as often as I possibly can.**

**Ja ne,  
>Snowy XxX<strong>

**P.S: This is only part one of the chapter. ;)**


	4. World War II (Part Two)

_A Historical Moment_

_Chapter Four:_  
><em>World War II ~ Part 2<em>

_Summary:_  
><em>With bombs dropping all around and a face she'd never expect to see again staring down at her how can she get out of this alive? Especially when everything is falling down around her and crumbling to ash.<em>

_What is dead, may never truly be dead._

**xXxXxXxXx**

Those green eyes stared down at me. Those damned eyes that I swore I'd never see again, not in my dreams. Not in my Travels. Not ever.

"Well aren't you a pretty lass?" His muscular arms wrap around my slender waist as he heaves me up off the ground and against his warm chest leaving my heart fluttering like a butterfly. "Time to go, this is a war after all."

With his arms around my waist he drags me backwards out of the no man's land towards his ally's trench, my already muddy boots leaving large troughs in the mud behind them. Cold rain falls around us, slapping the muddy ground with such a force it leaves large indentations. The rain soon seeps into my white dress, turning it a dull grey and chilling me to the bone. The stench of burning bodies hits my nose at the same time we begin descending downwards but not before I turn my head abruptly and see what's on the other side of us; a large building with a barbed fence around it and huge chimneys billowing out a sickening black smoke.

A tear slides down my frozen face, or perhaps it is more rain, before the building is stolen from my sight and is replaced with mud walls and hypothermic faces.

"My, my Tak. What have you pulled from the wa- A nurse? What's this?" A grizzly man approaches us, his rancid breath fanning across my face as grimy smile shone at us. Tak's arms tighten around my midriff as the ugly man approached us. He looked putrid and smelled even worse with his wiry white hair and deep wrinkles. He must have been at least eighty. Nothing like the blonde Adonis currently holding me intimately.

Something stuck with me though; that stinky man called me a nurse, and with a quick glance down at my attire I could see what he meant.

Brown leather boots covered my small feet tinged with dried mud and something that looked like blood. The same went for the shins of the white pants that were tucked into the ankle high boots. A white apron reached her knees with a large red cross on the front which overlapped a stark white turtle neck.

"Tak Attack! You bloody magnet, getting all the ladies aren't ya?" A boisterous man came over to Tak, who still had not let me go, and slapped the blonde man roughly on the back twice. The thumps buzzing through Tak and into my own body, shaking it like a leaf.

"Oye Kane, just 'cause I have a lady waiting for me back home, doesn't mean I ain't no magnet." Take replied with a smile in his voice.

My blood went cold. Oh god. What if Ta had a significant other? No, he didn't. It was me. Or Misa. Who was me. Black splotches filled my vision as the two men continued to talk and I felt myself sag into Tak's arms as my consciousness faded.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Bombshells and gunshots awoke me from my unwanted slumber. Damn it all. Why was I so weak? If I were in my true body I wouldn't have this proble- Perhaps I was in my own body? Perhaps not. When did Traveling become so stressful all of a sudden?

"She's one of _them_."

"What do we do with _her?_"

"Should we shoot her?"

"No! She's valuable."

"I say we just toss her into the firing line, see what happens. Free entertainment."

"You're sick, Kane."

"Sorry, Lieutenant Tadashi. Forgive this fool."

I could distinguish four different voices. Two were unknown, while one belong to Tak's friend: Kane. The other belonged to that rancid old man who first approached us. A thousand questions raced through my mind, but one thought stuck out like a sore thumb: _Run._

Shaking off the dirt from her uniform, she glanced around her. Only one shamble of a door, which in reality was a cloth blanket, although the underground room I was placed in seemed to be some form of meeting room as maps were strewn about. With careful tip-toe steps, I glared at the map, attempting to decipher it. Although it was written in some form of code, the words; "_1945, South Trench, Auswitzch_."

With a furrowed brow, and careful steps, I pushed back the blanket slightly to see a large, burly man standing in front with a rifle held in two hands. Burn him, of course there had to be guards. Spinning back on my heel I took in my surroundings again, there had to be something I could use in here. Grabbing a map and rolling it into a lovely roll, I tucked that into the waistband of my pants underneath the loose apron, and with a quick shuffle I made sure it wasn't visible. Although I couldn't understand the entire thing, better safe than sorry when it comes to my location.

The room slowly became darker and darker as the sun began to set, which would give me the perfect blanket of darkness although it made hunting for a weapon all the more usele- Oh wait. With quick, hurried steps I approached the mat I had awoken on, a smirk spreading across my face as a metal drink container lay there full of blessed water.

Uncapping the container quickly, I allowed the water to pour into my parched, open mouth, and when the container was half empty I again approached the blanket-door. With a slight shift I noted that a different guard was now standing outside. Dammit, he was huge. Way too tall for me to successfully reach his head and knock him out. Time for a new plan. Pacing back and forth in the small, mud room with the sun setting frayed her nerves. Heaving a breath in she felt herself hyperventilate, needing to get out of here before they killed her. Or worse.

"Ding-a-ling." I muttered under my breath as a lightbulb idea overtook her.

Taking a deep breath she let out a high-pitched scream and followed it with sobs, albeit fake sobs, but the big oafs wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"What the—Shut up you whore!" The burly guard lumbered into the room, having to duck his head slightly in order to move around. For once her short stature was an advantage as I scooted behind him and kicked the back of his knees out causing the oaf to fall to his knees. With a grin on my face I knocked him out with the metal canteen with a solid thunk.

Reaching down, I disposed him of his handgun, tucking it into the top of my boot. Twisting his huge arms at weird angles, I also disposed him of his coat. It would be cold after all and with him unconscious I would need it a lot more than him. Yet as I was pulling the coat over my arms, a flash of black and red caught my attention. There on my right upper arm, was a patched sigil.

Of the Nazis.

And I had just been brought into an Ally camp.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pulling the coat tighter around me, I stumbled through the thick foliage, towards who knows where. The rustle of chains and the sound of a whip caught my attention. Ears perked I followed the sounds, most likely to my doom but just as the trees began to thin out, I could hear the distinct sound of sobbing and more importantly, the sound of wailing. As the sobbing became louder and louder, I was steps away from a clearing when a heavy body crashed into me. Seriously, these people need to go on diets.

"Lass, where do you think you're going?" An alluring voice asks me, his honeyed breath tickling my ear. He seemed comfortable, I on the other hand, was squirming like a worm.

"Out for a walk. It's good you know, to walk—" My voice trailed off as I stopped squirming. Tak, the bastard, was straddling my waist. See, it's not every day that a hot, muscular man who makes your heart flutter and your blood rush to unknown regions is straddling your waist. Alright, so he was heavy, but with red cheeks and a horde of butterflies in one's stomach, you don't tend to notice.

Tak's forearms were pressed into the dirt beside my ear, and his breath was now fanning my face. Our noses were mere inches from each other and from this close I could see his beautiful green eyes were flecked with gold.

If either of us were to lean closer, we would be kissing. A sigh nearly bubbled out from me at the thought before I quickly pushed it back down again. He had someone waiting for him back home, away from the warfront.

"You know…You look just like my fiancée back home." His soft voice mumbled as he drew closer, and closer until…

"_HALT! Who goes there?" _A heavy thick German accent called out, stopping us moments before our lips would touch.

An artificial light shone on the two of us laying there, our eyes open and wide like deer caught in the headlights. We had been caught.

Just not by our team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry! This has been way too long in the making, but I thank all my beautiful readers for sticking it out. School has been a pain, especially since I just moved and have been adjusting for the past yonks. **

**I also know this chapter is SERIOUSLY short and has a little bit more swearing than normal, but, what can I say? I wrote this at 1am and have school in... a day. So I'm miffed.**

**I was also going to make this into 2 parts, but decided that 3 is a party so here it is. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama, if I did, Maid-Sama would be as popular as SAO.**

**Question for future travels: Many people are asking me to do the Edo/Shogun area and I'm requesting a beta or someone who has knowledge in that time period to bounce ideas off with, if you're interested, PM me or review. I don't mind which.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to read, review, recommend. Every review helps me become a better author and I love seeing reviews because it fills me with happiness. More reviews means faster and lengthier updates. Do note that I have exams in two weeks...don't worry though, after that I have summer break (Go Aussies!) and will update as often as I possibly can.**

**Ja ne,  
>Snowy XxX<strong>


	5. World War II (Part Three)

A Historical Moment

Chapter Four:  
>World War II ~ Part 3<p>

Summary:  
>Caught by the enemy and stuck in the one place they'd never wanted to be.<p>

What is dead, may never truly be dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Trigger warning: Normally I don't put this in, but some scenes ahead may be distressing to some readers. I'll add a short description at the end if you do decide to skip forward.<strong>

Blood pounded in my ears as the sound of heavy boots thudded closer and closer, the bright lights stinging my eyes as my body lay on the wet mud paralysed. This was hands-down most dangerous Travel I've been on in my sixteen-ish years of living in a shitty future and I would murder the person that put me in this hell-hole.

Why was World War II even an option for Traveling? What idiotic bastard thought _that_ would ever be a good idea. Newsflash: It's not. Not by a long shot.

I barely noticed Tak interlocking his fingers with mine as he stared at me with those wide green eyes.

"It's going to be fine. We'll be fine."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than give words of encouragement. Though as soon as his eyes glimmered with some sort of light, it was quickly crushed as the two German soldiers approached and grabbed Tak by his hair, pulling him up with a strangled cry. Before I could even blink, I was dealt with the same way, my head prickling at the pain as tears flooded my eyes.

The soldier pushed me forward with the butt of his rifle causing me to fall face first onto the wet mud…again. My poor previously white outfit was really going through hell. Geez, I really sounded like a girl, didn't I? Spitting out dirt I stood back up, brushed my hands down the front of my skirt, not that it did much to help the now brown skirt and continued marching.

After a few minutes of pounding rain and marching, the toes in my sodden socks had gone numb along with my fingers and face. My huffing breath producing clouds of condensation that blew back on my face, as the fast paced march began to take it's toll on my body. The multitude sounds of the squelching of boots against the mud was my only indication that the other soldier was following behind us with Tak. At least, I hoped it was Tak.

As the march went on, my face drained of blood and cold sweat broke out all over my body as the iron gates up ahead were wide open, and hundreds if not thousands of dirty, sooty faces clasped onto loved ones as their belongings were rifled through and if not valuable, was thrown into a large pit. Black smoke rose out of chimneys that lay on the roofs of the warehouses, the stench of smoke and burning hair wafted into my nose causing me to gag and lose my footing, to which the soldier behind me merely responded with kicking the back of my knees which didn't help me in the slightest. The freezing rain had seeped through my clothing and chilled me to the bone, though looking at some of those people ahead, most with little more than thin clothes on their back, I felt somewhat lucky. However, as we marched by them with our hands on our heads, each and every one of them had a yellow star stitched over their heart with the word; '_Jude_'. Yet, I spotted one or two bright pink stars with no writing, and after a few moments I concluded that they were most likely homosexuals. After entering the compound, with its eery signage, the two soldiers left and three more pushed us forward toward a warehouse of sorts, past all the pale and sickly faces.

With one last fleeting glance at Tak, we were separated. Him through one door, and me through another. The sight before me made me sick to my stomach and I nearly threw up there and then. Soldiers were forcibly stripping some women as they hollered, thrashed and wailed while others were sitting or strapped down naked onto wooden chairs, with men in lime green gowns haphazardly shaving their heads, cutting them more often than not. A cleared throat brought my attention to a soldier standing to my left, his dead brown eyes staring at me under a raised eyebrow.

"_Streifen_." The soldier grumbled as he sneered.

Confusion must have been plain on my face as he mimed taking off his jacket.

Oh.

_Oh._

I glanced around me at the hollering women, biting my bottom lip and staring at my boots, the soldier's shadow moved towards me, jumping back I held out my hands nodding.

"Ja ja." The only German word I knew was an affirmative.

Taking in a deep breath I did as was ordered until I stood there naked as the day I came out of my mother. Embarrassment and shame flooded through me as I attempted to cover what little dignity I had left as I was walked over to a wooden chair and was pushed onto it none too gentle.

"_Es tut mir leid_." The man behind me whispered softly as he began to hack at my hair, the beautiful black strands falling to the ground like sakura petals during the flower blooming. If my history was correct, then this hair would be used to fluff and fill the soldier's mattresses. I barely noticed the streams of blood as they trickled down my neck as I was forced to stand and lead into a grey room at the other end of the hall. Shower heads lined the walls as women, children and men were all forced in until we could barely breathe and I looked around desperately for Tak knowing that there was no point to call for him over the sobs, screaming and confused wails.

But there he was, leaning against the wall looking out over the multitude of people. Pushing my way over to him, I barely noticed his state of undress as we made eye contact, his dead green eyes flooding with tears that streaked down his dirty face.

I knew. I knew what this room was.

Maybe he did too.

When we stood face to face with each other, he placed his hands on my cheeks and looked at me with those haunting green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tak."

My whisper barely making it over the cacophony of voices.

Apparently he heard it as he crushed his lips to mine in one final kiss of death as the showers were activated and filled the room with poison. He pulled away from me, the light dimming in his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"Takumi. My name is Takumi, Misaki-chan."

With that, the world went black.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I woke up struggling for breath and coughing up what felt like a lung. Nearly falling out of bed in the process. The green numbers on top of my closed door told me it was around three in the morning. Sitting upright in bed, I there my hands up to cover my face and openly sobbed, letting out all my frustrations and fears as well as allowing the memories of that putrid Travel to wash over me.

A hand on the small of my back stilled me to my core. My sister, Sakura should be in her room and I always kept my door locked. The hand rubbed small, claiming circles as I pulled my hands away and stared at the bedroom intruder who also happened to be under the covers - half naked. I really hoped that my blanket wasn't the only piece of clothing he wore. As my eyes traveled along the perfectly muscular chest up to the strong jaw, kissable lips which looked familiar to the straight nose and finally those green eyes.

Those.

Green.

Haunting.

Eyes.

What the splice was Taku, Ta, Tak…

"Takumi."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Description (for those that skipped) : Misa and Tak were placed into a gas chamber, and both were killed. Misaki woke up from her Travel to find Takumi, who had told our heroine his proper name, in her bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm alive! Surprise! Last semester was a royal pain, but it's summer now which is really really nice. I'm sorry for taking so long but I haven't really been motivated to write lately and I've been thinking of moving this story over to Wattpad (another writing site) under the same title, username and whatnot but with different characters. If I did, I'd still keep updating this but it'd take different courses so to speak.**

** Again the chapter is really short, so I'm sorry about that.**

**And I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the Earth but hopefully y'all are super excited for this chapter, depressing as it may be.**

**Question for future travels: Where to next guys?  
>(Next travel will be in two chapters time as I want to focus on the 'real' world)<strong>

**Don't forget to read, review, recommend. Every review helps me become a better author and I love seeing reviews because it fills me with happiness. More reviews mean more green eyes.**

**Thanks for sticking around,  
>Ja ne,<br>Snowy xx**


End file.
